The present invention is generally directed to a method and apparatus for measuring the adhesive force of smaller surface additive particles to larger particles. More specifically the present invention is directed to a multi-horn ultrasonic agitator system which enables precise control of ultrasonic energy output from the horns and which system permits the analysis of, for example, liquid and solid phases, and small surface additive constituents (guest particles) residing on larger sized particulates (host particles). The present invention also provides automated robotic control and sample handling for efficient and automatic operation. The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for host and guest particle separation or host and guest particle extraction. The present invention provides an analytical tool to characterize the amount of guest surface additive(s) on and off the host or main particles, such as toners versus the amount of surface additive irrevocably impacted on the surface of the main particles. The resulting data can be readily correlated to host particle, guest particle, or subparticle performance and associative states or dispositions, such as toner and developer imaging performance. The present invention provides a system and method for removing additives from the surface of toner particles and other surface treated particles by way of controlled automated ultrasonic energy input. These and other embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein.
In a typical electrostatographic printing system, a light image or digital image of an original to be reproduced is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. The visible toner image is then in a loose powdered form and can be easily disturbed or destroyed. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a support which may be the photosensitive member itself or another support sheet such as plain paper. Other related marking technologies are known, for example, liquid immersion development, and solid or liquid ink jet imaging technologies wherein a liquid, solid, molten, sublimed, and the like marking formulations are deposited onto an imaging member, imaging intermediate member, or image receiver and wherein the marking or imaging material is typically conveniently packaged for end-user or operator installation. Thus it is readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that embodiments of the present invention are readily adaptable to other marking formulations and other marking materials, and related consumable materials, such as, replenishers, liquid inks or developers, photoactive pigments and surface treated photoactive pigments, photoreceptors, fuser rolls constituents, backer rolls, fuser oils, cleaning formulations, papers or transparency stock, such as high quality or specialty receivers, “T”-shirt transfer compositions and components, and the like materials. It is also readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that embodiments of the present invention are readily adaptable to other analytical technological endeavors, for example, pharmaceutical dosage form formulation and analysis, agri-product formulation and analysis, particulate and fiber forensic analysis, and like applications.
In embodiments, the system and methods of present invention provide unexpected benefits and superior productivity performance levels to analysts or operators, for example, in facilitating unique or high volume sample analysis and result obtention, and in enabling sample of analysis of liquid suspended particulate materials and without the need for caustic or corrosive reagents to prepare dissolved analytes, for example hydrofluoric acid solutions for ion coupled plasma (ICP) analysis of inorganic and organo-metallic materials. These and other advantages of the present invention are illustrated herein.